stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Shatterpoint (roman)
' ''Shatterpoint ' är en roman skriven av Matthew Stover, vilken var den första romanen i bokserien Clone Wars, och en del av Clone Wars - multimediaprojektet. Den inbundna boken gavs ut av Del Rey i juni 2003, och pocketboken - som även innehöll en prolog av George Lucas och novellen ''Equipment, även den av Matthew Stover. Eboksversionen släpptes i december 2005. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 978-0-345-45573-4 och ISBN 0-345-45573-8; 3 juni 2003, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 406 sidor. * ISBN 978-0-553-71367-1 och ISBN 0-553-71367-1, 3 juni 2003, Del Rey, förkortad ljudbok på CD. * ISBN 978-0-345-45574-1 och ISBN 0-345-45574-6; 27 april 2004 Del Rey 432-page paperback. * ISBN 978-0-345-46423-1 och ISBN 0-345-46423-0; 6 december 2005, Del Rey, eBook. Resten av världen * ISBN 3-442-36009-9; 2004, Blantvalet, pocketbok på tyska (Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone), 417 sidor. * ISBN 80-252-0255-0; 2005, EGMONT ČR, pocketbok på tjeckiska (Štěpný bod), 318 sidor. * ISBN 5-699-11221-9; 2005, Eksmo Publishing, inbunden bok på ryska (Уязвимая точка), 544 sidor. * ISBN 84-95070-40-5; 2004, Alberto Santos Editor, pocketbok på spanska (Punto de Ruptura), 346 sidor. * ISBN 978-963-497-334-8; 2015, Szukits Kiadó, pocketbok på ungerska (Töréspont), 452 sidor. Texten på baksidan Inbundna versionen Mace Windu is a living legend: Jedi Master, senior member of the Jedi Council, skilled diplomat, devastating fighter. Some say he is the deadliest man alive. But he is a man of peace - and for the first time in a thousand years, the galaxy is at war. Now, following the momentous events climaxing in the First Battle of Geonosis, Master Mace WIndu must undertake a perilous homecoming to his native world - to defuse a potentially catastrophic crisis for the Republic...and to confront a terrifying mystery with dire personal consequences. The jungle planet of Haruun Kal, the homeworld Mace barely remembers, has become a battleground in the increasing hostilities between the Republic and the renegade Separatist movement. The Jedi Council has sent [[Depa Billaba - Mace's former Padawan and fellow Council member - to Haruun Kal to train the local tribesmen as a guerilla resistance force, to fight against the Separists who control the planet and it sstrategic star system with their droid armies. But now the Separatists have pulled back, and Depa has not returned. The only clue to her disappearance is a cryptic recording left at the scene of a brutal massacre: a recording that hints of madness and murder, and the darkness in the jungle...a recording in Depa's own voice. Mace Windu trained her. Only he can find her. Only he can learn what has changed her. Only he can stop her. Jedi were never intended to be soldiers. But now they have no choice. Mace must journey alone into the most treacherous jungle in the galaxy—and into his own heritage. He will leave behind the Republic he serves, the civilization he believes in, everything but his passion for peace and his devotion to his former Padawan. And he will learn the terrible price that must be paid, when keepers of the peace are forced to make war…. Pocketversionen Mace Windu is a living legend: Jedi Master, skilled diplomat, and devastating fighter. But he is also a man of peace—and for the first time in a thousand years, the galaxy is at war. The jungle planet of Haruun Kal, the homeworld Mace barely remembers, has become a battleground for the Republic and the renegade Separatist movement. The Jedi Council has sent Depa Billaba—Mace's former Padawan—to the planet to train the local tribesmen as a guerrilla resistance force to fight against the Separatists. But Depa has vanished. The only clue to her disappearance is a cryptic recording that hints of madness and murder…a recording in Depa's own voice. Mace Windu trained her. Only he can find her. Now Mace must journey alone into one of the most treacherous jungles in the galaxy—and into his own heritage. He will leave behind the Republic he serves, the civilization he believes in, everything but his passion for peace and his devotion to his former Padawan. And he will learn the terrible price that must be paid when keepers of the peace are forced to make war. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar